Restoring a surface, such as a paint surface of a car, to a state that is nearly indistinguishable from new has traditionally been a multiple step process requiring an in-depth understanding of paint types, hardnesses, and proper mechanical buffers, polishers, and polishes to complete the process.
Sand paper has been used to remove scratches from paint, but results in markings from the sand paper and leaves a lack of luster.
Polishing a surface with wool can remove some markings from the sand paper, but leaves markings from the wool that leave a surface imperfect, and can lead to damage to the surface if a user is not skilled and properly trained in use. The wool can be used with mechanical buffers that can provide the advantage of speed, but require knowledge for use or can lead to damage to a surface, including in some cases removing a large amount of a paint base coat. There has been a long-felt need in the art for methods of polishing that do not remove the paint base coat.
There has been a long-felt need in the art for simpler, more effective ways of polishing surfaces. Embodiments described herein provide for such needs and provide surprising results.